Pooh's Adventures Fandom
Talks about Pooh and Friends who go on Adventures to meet some other Cartoon Characters.It has Lots of Crossovers in Youtube which in include the wiki this one of the Worst Fandoms Around the Internet Enough that will make you Cringed we found this in the Terrible Tv shows Wiki. Why this Wiki Sucks #No Relations to Winnie the pooh Franchise which is owned by Disney #He makes Horrible Couples include Thomas x Twilight this one of the Worst Couples Ever. #Stupid Plots #It has two many Guest Stars in Pooh's Adventures #Pooh's Adventures Treats Poor Lewis Robinson and Wilbur Robinson Unfairly to won't join them. #He Proplayed Spongebob Square Pants thinks Pooh's Adventures is annoying. #Also Pooh and His Friends no longer Be Adventure no more with some other Characters including Sora,Spongebob,Littlefoot,Timon and Pumba and Thomas and more of the others on their wet Dreams #Overused Copyright Songs #Story is breaking by pasteing stories #why is Pooh's Adventures Is using Adult Shows Characters in this wiki #100% Attacks NO KIDDING!! #it overused Some other Characters in this wiki #Why is Pooh's Adventures Is using inappropriate Anime Characters in this wiki #Very Cringworthy Videos #They let every Functional Characters join their Team. #Why is Pooh's Adventures letting other Bad/Obscure Movies and Shows Characters join them in Pooh's Adventures. #WHY WILL A HECK WOULD A TRAIN FALL IN LOVE WITH A PONY!!!!! #Pooh's Adventures can upset to Many Movies and Shows Fans. #Pooh's Adventures makes Horrible Couples include Brain Griffin x Sylveon with it doesn't make sense. #Pooh's Adventures and Crossovers has Bad Grammer and Spelling,Mostly it was immature to Kids. #If A.A. Milne, the author of The Winnie The Pooh books was alive, he would be shocked. #Sora's Adventures is more hated than this one. #it keeps using the same honey joke over and over. #he supports pedapilla #it made 9\11 joke. #non of the charcters are shocked that stuffed animals are alive. #he made rabbit a cousin to bugs bunny. #they ship humans with animals. #they made bowser the king of villians. #the villians from diffrent franchices claim i want my revenge on winnie the pooh despite the fact that he does nothing. #they made mistress nine bowsers wife. #all the guest stars are annoying. #there are to many winnie the pooh crossover ideas. Redeeming Qualities 1. Some people may find this interesting. 2. In Scroopfan's version of the Spongebob Adventures Series & Spyro and Friends Series, he makes changes to the stories w/ characters adding somewhat contributing to the plot same with The Eds Adventures Series, Jak and Daxter's series, & Dave Felis' Adventures Series. 3. they put ralphie in the categories of jerks, bullies and spoiled brats. Category:Worst Fandoms Category:Crossovers Category:Adventure team community Category:Cringe worthy Category:Mizfitz Category:People who think there cartoons Category:Worst shippings Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Man child Category:Spoiled brats Category:Worst crossovers Category:STUPID Category:Traitors Category:Channels that should be sued Category:Idoits Category:Idiots who think they own cartoons Category:Losers Category:Terrible oc charcters Category:Abysmal Category:Rage quit makers Category:Pedophilla Category:Annoying Category:Channels that make no sence Category:Channels that should't exist Category:Spoof channels Category:Cracker jack Category:Evil